


【Dylmas】敏感点—Manacle

by CathyZhou



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou





	【Dylmas】敏感点—Manacle

#私设&BUG&OOC全是我的锅

#手腕梗第三发完结

#Manacle篇

#提前的白色情人节贺文

#我爱小妖精桑总

#尝试中文部分不用标点符号<strike>装作很酷的样子</strike>

#又是车<strike>我感觉自己像卖车的</strike>

#全文3000+

#这一篇特别献给阿裴小天使

“请说出对方的一个弱点。”

——“手腕，绝对是手腕。”

为了弥补没能一起过情人节的遗憾 也为了躲狗仔 两人深夜跑到郊区的公路飚机车

  
今天Thomas简单穿了件无袖白T 套上黑色皮夹克 紧身牛仔裤加机车靴 长腿一跨坐上车座 经过站在路边等他的Dylan时 故意抬抬下巴冲自家男朋友吹了声口哨 一本正经的英伦腔学着美式浑话调调 尾音意味深长地上扬

  
“Hey handsome~ ”

  
看着对方走过来的脚步迟疑了一下 脸上略带惊愕的表情 他抽过递来的矿泉水 拧开灌了一口 又得寸进尺般地让瓶口在嘴边停留 仰起头缓慢地舔了舔边缘的螺旋状突起 粉红的舌尖在粗粗的瓶口游走 眼睛直勾勾地盯着面前手足无措的男朋友 他故意压低着嗓子 放慢了声音 却带着若隐若现的笑意 轻浮又浪荡

  
“Wanna have a ride ? ”

  
Dylan有点脸红地坐上后座 边扣头盔边嘟嘟囔囔

  
“Of course. ”

  
Thomas勾唇一笑 等后座的人搂住了自己的腰后 舔舔嘴唇 娴熟地一轰油门

  
Dylan坐在后座 紧紧抱着Thomas的腰 风驰电掣 凉风呼啸 一次次加速使人肾上腺素激增

在空旷的郊区公路上消磨不少激情后 两人在几公里内唯一的一家加油站停下来买烟

  
路边 Thomas斜倚在机车上 点起烟 金发垂在额边 黑暗中火星一闪

  
Dylan抽了一根 含进嘴里刚想打火 对方笑笑

  
“Come here. ”

  
一只手有些粗暴地揽过他的脖子 拉近 两根烟的顶端靠在一起

  
火星变成了两颗 Thomas拿下嘴里的烟 轻吐 一阵白色烟雾模糊了Dylan的视线

  
看对面眯了眯眼 忍不住笑 又深吸一口 另一只手拿掉对方嘴里的烟 靠了上去 胸膛严丝合缝地靠在一起 两双唇倒是将贴未贴 暧昧地轻蹭 一点一点把烟雾渡了过去 泄出的丝丝缕缕在两人之间上升 也不知迷了谁的眼

  
Thomas玩的兴起 吸完就抬起头 往天空中吐气 白T的领子堪堪盖住锁骨下缘 一根银质锁骨链散发着微弱的光泽 勾得人心里痒痒 他修长好看的脖颈全数暴露在空气中 喉结突出 两侧是流畅的线条

  
Dylan看得久了 忍不住把嘴唇贴上去 从那根锁骨链往上轻轻摩擦 控制着均匀地吐出口中的烟 到了某一处 对方突出的喉结刚好封住了他唇间的空隙 他在那里扫动迂回着 Thomas闭上眼 在寂静的郊外溢出压抑的呻吟

  
继续往上 嘴里也没剩多少烟雾 就直接越过下巴 上去咬住对方的嘴唇 柔软湿润的触感 一点辛辣的烟草味和皮革气息 还有近在咫尺的那双眼里的得意与放肆 衬得漆黑的夜色愈发撩人

  
此时Thomas快被自己的一点洁癖逼疯了

  
刚才两人在路边互撩 不知哪一刻突然trigger了Dylan 对方精虫上脑 拽着他就去了最近的motel

  
现在 Dylan跌跌撞撞地摔上门 把他按在看起来还带点污斑的门板上 双手手腕扣在头顶 狂乱地碾揉着他的嘴唇 吮吸着舌尖 两个人嘴里都带着些烟草的残余气息

  
操 Thomas嘶地倒吸了口凉气 对方心急 牙齿撞到了自己的唇角 微破了个口子 一点铁锈味的液体贴上了味蕾 性欲像嗜血的野兽 狂暴地觉醒

  
两个人猛地分开 停滞了半秒钟 Dylan迅速开始脱自己的衣服 手上一时着急 在衬衫扣子上多花了些时间 Thomas的夹克不太好脱 此时松松地挂在手臂上 白皙的皮肤暴露在空气里

  
立刻又吻在一起 Dylan的黑色短发戳着他的手掌 微刺的痒 自己半长的金发也被对方绕在指间 头皮上是不间断的紧绷的快感

  
对方下身隔着略粗糙的牛仔裤布料与他的摩擦 硬的发胀

  
Dylan不满于各种阻碍 直接动手扯开了自己的裤链 把裤子一下褪到膝盖处 按住对方的肩膀 让他矮下身去 Thomas心领神会 也不扭捏 直接含住了那处分身 对方长长地出了口气

  
他勾了勾唇角 手里握着对方的分身 站起来 把Dylan推得倒退了几步 直接倒在了后面的床上

  
他重新俯下去 含住分身舔弄 故意没使用什么技巧 反而是蛮力为主 吸吮顶端 手也跟着上下撸动 对方躺在床上 盯着天花板 目光迷离 呼吸粗重 在寂静的郊外motel更是明显

  
过了一会 Dylan坐起身来 拽住他的头发 强迫他后仰 脱离开自己的分身 低下头与他接吻 唇间明显的腥味更是春药般刺激着神经

  
他拉着对方也坐到床上 扯下夹克 掀起那身白T就去解裤链 Thomas的内裤被拉下 Dylan瞳孔一缩 他看见对方胯骨上多了一个小小的文身 一个黑色的花体字母D

  
屋顶暗黄的老旧灯泡闪了一闪 那纹身像只魅惑的猫眼 对Dylan眨了眨

  
Thomas支起身子 眯着眼睛 随意地抛了个wink 宝贝儿 喜欢吗

  
喜欢 怎么能不喜欢

  
人类的占有欲都是惊人的 Thomas立刻被按住 对方跨在他身上半跪着 直着上半身抓起他的两只手 干脆利落地抽出皮带 把他的手腕捆在了床头柱上

  
结系的很紧 皮革的带子韧性极好 搭在外面的冰凉金属扣冷不丁地贴上发红的手腕皮肤 他感到一阵电流瞬间通过那一处 直奔他的下身 本就硬了的地方又抬了抬头

  
皮带边缘在手腕上摩擦着，红色的印迹逐渐明显，一波一波的疼痛也从那里传遍全身的每一根神经 久了痛觉也就麻木了 反而更像是对欲望的刺激 此刻Thomas双臂合拢举在面前 视线被遮了大半 几乎只靠触觉来判断Dylan的动作

  
他的双腿被掰开 对方不容置疑地占据了腿间的位置 其中一只手握着他的一边脚踝 手指用力 像脚镣一般 倒是呼应上面的手铐

  
没什么爱抚 一根手指直接顶在了Thomas的后穴口 指尖微微没入 引起一点痛 同时分身也被含住 对方也使用了同样的方法 几下用力的猛吸再加上一点点牙齿的小花样 几乎使他立刻缴械

  
知己知彼的两个人在玩一场势均力敌的游戏 看谁先引对方射出来

  
Dylan拿出motel必备的润滑剂 质量不太好 可是这个节骨眼上 谁在乎

  
大量挤在手心里 涂在对方后穴周围 冰凉的触感使得Thomas腰部轻轻往上一拱 有欢迎对方靠近的意味 对方的手指比平时多了些力道 甚至直奔着那一点而去 第一个指节一勾 他的脚趾就忍不住蜷了起来 他现在可恨死了Dylan对他身体的了解 这对自己占上风没有一点好处

  
可是 他也知道对方的弱点

  
Thomas借力手腕上的皮带 把自己的大部分重量挂在床头柱上 用力向上抬起 臀部和腰部悬空 主动用自己的后穴去套弄对方的手指 甚至不用对方勾弄那一点 他沉下腰 就能拨开让自己兴奋的开关 Dylan看着男朋友主动的姿态和随着动作收缩舒展的肌肉线条 吞了口口水

  
这姿势很累 Thomas正努力着多坚持一会时 对方想来是识破了他的心思 抽回手指 松开他的脚踝 把手臂垫在他的腰下 揽住他的背 一下子尽根没入

  
他的脑海里像万花筒一样炸开无数光点和五彩的色块 酸软地瘫在对方的支撑之上 接受着猛烈的抽插 与脸颊相贴的手臂部分沾湿了不少生理性泪水 晃动的床和劣质木地板不停发出声音 也没人来投诉 motel这种东西 最广泛的用途大家都心知肚明

  
一阵激烈的抽动后 Dylan拔出来直起身 双手握住Thomas的腰 大拇指摩挲着那块纹身 眼里是波动的涟漪 盯着那个小字母看了几秒后 附身虔诚地在上面印下一个吻

  
你是我的

  
转而又插了进去 这次频率降低了很多 但是每下都慢慢地顶到最深处 稍作停留后再抽出 房间里安静了不少 剩下两人的呻吟和粗重呼吸

  
Thomas的大脑能接收到自己每一次的呼吸喷吐在胳膊上的温热触感 手腕上的火辣疼痛 以及对方下身的炙热 一起灼烧着他的神经 腕上的肌肤几乎能详细地数出皮革上的纹路 Dylan常用的那个孔边缘鼓起 正好抵在他的青色血管上 脉搏的跳动被清晰地传到指尖

  
抽插的速度逐渐加快 房间里粗重缓慢的呼吸声变得短促 Thomas本来支在床上分开的双腿突然被对方抬高 同时分开到一个更大的角度 粘着薄汗的修长双腿呈M形 白皙中透着不自然的绯红 Dylan握住他的两边膝弯处 重心前倾 快速地深插

  
他没了力气 任由着手腕上的束缚把他吊在床头 仅剩的触觉是双臂肌肉的拉伸和下身灭顶的快感

  
别管什么幼稚的游戏了 填满我吧 满满地射进来吧 Thomas自暴自弃地想着

  
Dylan结实的脊背上覆着亮亮的汗珠 手指捏着他膝盖后面那块柔软又敏感的区域 使他的小腿一阵阵酸麻

  
本就被手臂遮住不甚清晰的视线里 爆发出一道炫目的白光 潮水般的快感淹没了Thomas 他的头向后仰 腰部弓起一个小小的弧度 被束缚的双手握紧了拳头 前端将白浊的液体喷在了对方的腹肌上 有几滴甚至滴到了两人的交合处 抽插间带出了些粘连的细丝

  
高潮后的Thomas精疲力尽地瘫在那里 承受着对方一下一下的冲击 紊乱的呼吸还未恢复平稳

  
身上的人嗓子里泄出低吼 却在最后关头拔出了分身 抵着Thomas的胯骨处射了出来 白色粘液盖住了那枚小纹身 从他白皙的腰侧缓缓流下 模模糊糊地透出字母的轮廓来

  
双手恢复了自由的Thomas与对方躺在一起 混着喘息细碎地接吻 互相把手指埋进对方的头发里揉搓着 赤裸潮湿的身躯仿佛要融为一体

  
也不知过了多久 在其中某个吻的间隙

  
“宝贝儿 迟到的情人节快乐” 

“闭嘴Dylan 我们再来一次” 


End file.
